Tea for Two Weasleys
by momoli
Summary: When the other schools come for the Triwizard Tournament, will a Beauxbatons student catch the eye of a certain Weasley? Where will the events of the tournament lead them, and what happens when she has to leave? Set in GOF
1. We're Going

Hogsmeade is boring.  
>At least, it is when you are there every day of your life.<br>I understand the excitement for others; people aren't always here as I am.  
>Now, I can't say I'm at Hogsmeade every <em>single<em> day; not anymore. I used to be, before my mum shipped me off to Beauxbatons. Not that I minded (I don't!), I love my school, but I still wish she had allowed me to go to Hogwarts (she didn't).  
>Beauxbatons is a prestigous academy, hidden within Southern France, and I'm honored to be a student there. I've made the greatest friends and have recieved a more than incredible education. Our Headmistress has been nothing but wonderful since before I even stepped foot in the Palace.<br>I was taught to be prepared and lady-like at all times; elegance and poise were taught to us just as in-depth as Charms and Potions.  
>I don't take my school for granted, but there are times when I really wish I had gone to Hogwarts.<br>Like when I come home and see that everyone down in Hogsmeade is a Hogwarts student, or once was. Or when the infamous class lesbian, Camille Dubois, hits on me, and I have no cute bloke to put his arm around me and tell her to shove off. Or when we have the option of salad or nothing for dinner meals.  
>I thought I'd never catch a break. Until one day I did.<p>

-  
>1994<br>"Can you even believe our luck?" my best friend, Philippa, was just as excited as me. To be honest, I couldn't believe our luck at all. It seemed like all my wishing for something exciting to happen finally was coming true, in the most unlikely of ways.  
>All I could do was shake my head and smile.<br>"How incredible is this?" she continued, "There hasn't been a Triwizard Tournament in over a hundred years!"  
>"Two hundred" I corrected her, but she ignored me. Not that it mattered, because as we made our way up to our shared dormitory, all I could think of was one thing:<br>Hogwarts.

The next morning I awoke in a daze. I looked out through the shade of my canopy bed to see the rest of the girls still asleep in a group on the floor. Philippa and I had invited them all into our dormitory for a grand sleep over (our's was the cleanest) and stayed up until late raving about how excited we all were to be going to Hogwarts.  
>Hogwarts! I couldn't even gather my thoughts long enough to daydream about the place as I have for years. Thankfully that day was a Saturday, so none of us had any classes. I flopped back onto my bed and wrapped my thick, white quilt around me, sighing.<br>"Sofie?"  
>It was Fleur. A good friend of mine, in my year. A beautiful girl, naturally; she was part Veela, and was everything physically I wished I could be. Unfortunately, I've inherited my looks from my mother - I'm very short, a mere 5'4", with black hair and bland brown eyes. Fleur , on the other hand, was tall and nimble, pale in a flawless porcelain way, with bright blonde hair and even brighter, but deep, blue eyes.<br>Her English was horrible, so I spoke to her in French.  
>"Yes, Fleur?"<p>

In an instant she was on my bed with me, staring into my eyes with her own.  
>"Are you going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked. Even her French was perfect.<br>I shrugged. "Probably not. I'm not exactly into competitions; you know me."  
>Fleur giggled, nodding. "Yes, you were always the pushover type."<br>I smiled. Something you must know about Fleur in order to understand her is that when she seems to be insulting you, she isn't. Honestly, I am a pushover. That's been established. I don't have much of a backbone when it comes to any sort of competing.  
>She was just programmed to tell everything as it is. I respect that trait, as almost everyone at Beauxbatons is the same way. It's how we were taught to communicate. What's the point of not being straight-forward? You get no where. Better to be direct. And, that's what Fleur was being with the pushover comment. I knew she meant no harm.<br>"I am going to enter," she said, hushed. "Do you think I will be chosen?"  
>I couldn't tell if she was being quiet for the sake of the sleeping girls, or so no one heard her plan, but I nodded anyway. "Absolutely."<br>Her mouth opened wide into a blinding smile. But, straight white teeth wasn't uncommon at Beauxbatons. Image was everything there. All the girls had perfect teeth, if not perfect everything else.  
>My teeth were the only perfect thing about me.<p>

"I am so excited," she said, hushed again, "going to Hogwarts, all of us, getting to see what it is like.. and there will be boys there too, and from Durmstrang.." she sighed dreamily.  
>I did the same, both of us starting to drift into our own boy-fueled fantasies. I doubt she'd ever find a guy who could match her beauty and grace.<br>And, as for me, I wasn't expecting anything. Especially not if my competition was to be Fleur. Like I've said, I'm not a competitor. And she's perfect.  
>Plus, I've never had a boyfriend in my life. How am I supposed to know how to snag one?<p>

October 29, 1994  
>We are leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. We're taking the most beautiful coach (though I expected nothing less), pulled by the most glorious horses I have ever seen.<br>This whole week has been hectic. Everyone is entering the tournament. Everyone except me, and so they all want my advice. Plus packing, and classes..  
>Ah, well. I must sleep. Because tomorrow, my dreams come true.<br>- Sofie


	2. Hogwarts

The students of Hogwarts were all sitting at their tables when we came in - presenting ourselves as ladies who were untouchable and demanding respect through our motions seemed to somehow capture them all. "Them" being all the men in the room.  
>Fleur was in front, I on her right and Philippa on her left. We glided through their dining hall and I couldn't help but glow inside. It was so cozy, so comfortable. So not like Beauxbatons. There were banners representing what I had learned were their "Houses" - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, where students were placed into based upon their personality traits. That was something I had always fantasized about when it came to Hogwarts; what House would I be in? Would I be in Ravenclaw, because I was intelligent, or Hufflepuff for being humble? Slytherin for my raw ambition, or Gryffindor for my big heart?<br>It will remain a mystery, though it was obvious: the most attractive people were those dressed in green and silver.

We had our own table, which was (luckily for us) next to the Slytherin table. We all sat down, eyes all still on us, until the door to the dining hall again flew open and what could be compared to a stampede of gorillas stormed in.  
>But I must admit, they sure were a very handsome group of gorillas.<br>These were the Durmstrang boys, rough and tough. Sparks flew from the bottoms of the staffs they were all holding, every time they hit the floor. All the Hogwarts girls were drooling. Us Beauxbatons ladies knew better than to do such.  
>I couldn't help but be distracted from this large display of masculinity by some blonde-haired child moaning about the "other schools trying to take over Hogwarts like they're somebody". This rather annoyed me, nobody ever spoke of Beauxbatons in such a way before. But he quickly changed the subject, now sneering over some other boy, who was in the Gryffindor house.<br>Following the glare of everyone at the green and silver table, my eyes landed upon a scrawny boy with glasses. He seemed absolutely harmless.  
>Next to him was a boy with rather bright red hair, and next to that boy was a young witch with thick waved of hair. She was ogling the Durmstrang fellows, who had just taken a seat at our table.<p>

The Hogwarts Headmaster began speaking and while I half-listened, I continued my people-watching. At the Gryffindor table seemed to be a rather tight-knit group of friends that reminded me of my Beauxbatons girls. There were quite a lot of ginger-haired students at that table, and no where else. I turned to Fleur and Philippa, both on my right, and whispered in French.  
>"Look at all those ginger-haired fellows!"<br>Fleur let out a laugh that was a bit too shrill, Philippa chuckling to her right.  
>"There is a herd of them!" Fleur kept cackling, and I joined.<br>I'm sure we were a bit rude as Madame scolded us for being loud, but I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. The red heads made it worse for themselves, all sitting together in a cluster. They all looked so much alike I swore they could all have been related.  
>But, everyone knows you don't want a second scolding from Madame, so we kept quiet until dinner was served.<p>

And oh, how the rumors of the Hogwarts feasts were true.  
>Let's just say I didn't eat any salad that night.<p>

* * *

><p>The Headmaster of Hogwarts charmed us and Durmstrang our own sleeping quarters within the castle. Separately, of course. And, I was rahter flattered at how hard the Headmaster tried to make us feel at home. Our sleeping chambers were jsut large enough to us all, plus some, and everything seemed very serene and heavenly. The walls were adorned with light blues and golds, whites and deep blues scattered about.<br>It was charming. Not everyone was so accepting of our new arrangements, Fleur included.  
>"This is so small. They expect us to feel welcome here? I'd have more space in a pub!" she went on, her French more elegant than the words coming out.<br>Philippa and I claimed the two dark blue plush reading chairs as our perches while we both delved into our own copies of Hogwarts: A History. My mother never let me purchase the book as a child, though I begged her so. "No point, m'dear, as you won't be going there" she always used to say. It was exciting to finally have it in my hands.  
>I would have been able to get past the first sentence if the other girls wouldn't stop talking. Their voices were shrill in my ears, and I was fed up with their complaining. I slowly closed my book and inched my wand out of my pocket of my silky blue robes. Waving it slightly, I whispered the charm that took less than two seconds to take effect. The next girl that opened her mouth to talk, Marina Clairoux, discovered that her voice had transformed into a chicken's squawking. She grabbed her throat, her face horrified. She squawked again, and her expression turned to despair.<br>Another girl tried to speak but her voice, too, had turned to squawks, which pretty much sounded the same as their moaning anyway.  
>I giggled, and noticed Philippa staring at me, a smile on her lips. She had figured out it was me, and we shared a chuckle. The other girls erupted into a frantic burst of chicken clucking, and the both of us erupted into laughter. As soon as we did, they all turned to us, fuming. Fleur, in an angry chicken tone, yelled at me. I had no idea what she said, but I took my wand out and waved it over them, performing the counter-curse. They didn't take more than a second to bombard me with their angry slurs, but Philippa and I were laughing too hard to care.<p> 


	3. Ron Weasley

The next day the dining hall was lit up in eerie orange lights, in the style of jack-o-lanterns, where the candles in the ceiling had been the previous night. We sat where we were supposed to, with the Durmstrang boys, next to the Slytherins. Philippa already met a boy she found interesting within the Durmstrang brutes, named Alexander. She sat between him and me, and Fleur sat to my right. As I expected, Fleur was already complaining about the slim pickings. I couldn't blame her, so I joined in. There weren't many boys in our league at this school, but that wasn't what I came here for. All I could do was marvel at how homey the place felt, so comfortable and cute. It was decorated with charm, and all the people here were like one, big family. Even the Slytherins, though they were more like that one cousin who always does better than you in everything, and rubs your nose in it.

I could see myself at every table; Hufflepuff because they were the most quiet and modest-looking, Ravenclaw because almost all of them had a book in their hand. Even Slytherin, because I too can sit with my friends and point out flaws in the people around me.  
>But I couldn't help but let my eyes continue to hover over the Gryffindor table. They seemed the most fun. They all had smiles and laughter on their faces. I liked that. They were the only table that had no one sitting alone; they were all just one huge group of friends.<br>And, the more Fleur and I kept making jokes about the gang of gingers, as we now called them, my eyes lingered on them and their group at the table.  
>They all seemed so happy, so content. Like one, big, tight-knit family. Even the ones who weren't red-headed seemed in the family.<br>I was jealous.  
>And then, the whole Beauxbatons table cheered, along with everyone else. I looked around, wondering what was happening, when I saw the Hogwarts Headmaster standing, smiling. He must have said something pleasing. I turned to Philippa, and she must have seen the question in my eyes.<br>"There is going to be a Yule Ball!"  
>I smiled, my heart skipping. The Yule Ball was a Triwizard Tournament tradiition. Extravagant dress robes were worn, and one requires a date.<br>That would be my only issue. I'm not exactly in the dating game; never have been. Getting a boy to ask me to the dance would prove rather difficult.

Philippa and Alexander were obviously going together.  
>And, as soon as the Headmaster stopped talking, a bunch of Hogwarts boys came up to our table, to talk to no one other than Fleur.<p>

She shot down every single one.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Fleur, Philippa, a few other girls, and I all walked in a group around the Hogwarts grounds. Fleur begged us all to stay near to "protect" her from the swarms. I didn't blame her; it seemed every guy here wanted the chance to have her arm at the Yule Ball.<br>We were all standing by a large tree by a lake when she was mobbed again. Except this time, it was funny.  
>The Gryffindor with glasses, hia ginger-haired friend, and a few other, somewhat older, ginger boys made their way toward us. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter, poking Fleur in the side to get her attention. Not thinking, I spoke to her in my perfect English, "Look Fleur, it's the gang of gingers!"<br>We all laughed, and the youngest ginger visibly gulped.  
>An older one stopped short, seemingly shocked, and grabbed the shoulder of the boy next to him, looking around.<br>"Gang of gingers!" he shouted, "Where!"  
>He grabbed his hair and said to the boy next to him, "Quick! What color is my hair!"<br>"It's red, mate." he replied, smirking.  
>Then, I realized, he was making a joke. But before I could laugh at it, he turned to me and continued,<br>"Blimey, thanks for opening my eyes to that. My whole life I've lived thinking I'd been blonde!"  
>And, at that, I burst out laughing, and the boy smirked. None of the other girls laughed very hard, only a few giggles, and then the youngest one again gulped, and stepped up to Fleur. All eyes were on him.<br>"Uh, hey there, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley .. was just wondering if uh," he gulped again, "you'd like to go to the ball with me?" his eyes went wide.  
>Fleur didn't waste a second before giggling. "Zorry, Ron'ld, but I don' theenk so," she managed to say in English, "you aren't 'eally my type."<br>I smiled, pitying the boy. No one here had a chance with Fleur.

Then he turned to Philippa.  
>"How about you?" he asked. She shook her head, "I've a date already, sorry!"<br>Then he turned to me.  
>"How about you? Surely <span>you<span> don't have a da-"  
>"Ronald, mate," the boy who made the ginger joke grabbed his younger friend by the shoulder, "let's not bugger these fine ladies any longer, shall we?" and in an instant, they were halfway across the yard.<br>And it hit me then: was he about to say "Sure YOU don't have a date?"  
>Who did that little freak think he was?<p>

I whipped out my wand and all the girls watched as I waved it swiftly in his direction. And then he dropped to the ground with a thud.  
>"Some jelly legs for that stupid mouth." Philippa said.<br>"I can't believe he said that!" Fleur added, in French. The others nodded their heads in agreement as we watched the boys help Ron Weasley to his feet.  
>"That's alright," I said, grinning, turning to my girls. "There's more where that came from."<br>They all smiled, nodding. I was almost well-known at Beauxbatons for my jynxes. Everyone knew to keep an eye open if they ever made me angry. And, unfortunately for him, Ron Weasley had no idea who he just messed with.

I may be a pushover when it comes to competitions, but make me mad and I will come out on top.


	4. Advising Fleur

The next day, breakfast was nice. I chatted with my girls, Philippa and Alexander sat together, and even Fleur had nothing bad to say all morning.  
>The morning had been relatively quiet, and even the Great Hall was rather hushed until the Hogwarts' Headmaster rose to speak.<br>"Good morning," he said, but didn't wait for anyone to respond, if they were going to.  
>"The moment has certainly come, for all you hopefuls, and I hope you all are excited. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. Before we begin, I would like to say a few words.."<p>

He starting talking about how the Tournament has already been entirely planned out, all the tasks chosen and how they will go on throughout the entire year. Which made my heart jump, because, that meant we all got to stay at Hogwarts for a whole year. He said that students put their name and school name into the Goblet of Fire, which is the only thing that chooses who becomes a champion for each individual schools. It was fascinating, really, the fact that a goblet got to choose the fate of anyone who put their name inside it. He then went on a tangent about how dangerous the tournament could be, and how some champions had actually died during the tasks given to them. He then took an extravagant wooden cup that was surrounded, and filled with, bright blue flames. It was lovely.

"And to ensure that no student underage attempts to put their name into the cup, I myself will be drawing an Age Line around it-"  
>this was met with many shouts and boos, but he just kept speaking. "And remember, this tournament is not to be taken lightly. Once you are chosen by the Goblet of Fire, that's it. There is no turning back. So please be very sure of the choice you make. You will have twenty-four hours to put your names into the cup. Good day to you all."<br>After that, the hall was bustling the noise, and most of it was about how dismayed the students were that there was to be an Age Line drawn. No one from Beauxbatons had to worry about that because we were all of age.  
>I turned to Fleur and smiled. She smiled back and nodded. I really hoped she would do okay in the tournament. She and I weren't the best of friends, like Philippa and I, but we were getting close, and I wasn't sure what I would ever do if something bad happened to her.<br>We all stood, together, and left the Great Hall.

Fleur and I decided to go for a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. We enjoyed walking places. It was calming. And I let her talk, as she usually did, because I could understand that she was feeling both nervous and excited about the tournament. It isn't good to keep feelings in.  
>"-and I'm very nervous honestly because what if something happens? And what if I am not picked? Then I will have looked stupid going up and putting my name in the goblet.. What should I do, Sofie?"<br>We were walking by a large, dark lake in the middle of the grounds. The Hogswarts lands were really beautiful. The nice weather, too, made me wish for a picnic. Even for the end of October, it was warm enough for one. I would have told Fleur how that location would have been wonderful for a picnic, but that would have been rude of me, so I smiled instead.  
>"I think you will definitely get chosen," I responded, continuing our French conversation, "I don't know that that many girls are entering, anyway. They are all too scared to."<br>She smiled at that, her self-confidence restored. I seemed to somehow have that effect on people.  
>"Thank you, Sofie. You always make me feel better."<br>I nodded. There wasn't much else to say, especially not much else that could make her feel any more reassured. Fleur was typically a confident person, which made it strange to give her advice. Not that it mattered, as I am always eager to assist a friend in any way, but Fleur never seemed the type to need guidance before now.  
>It was nice, just walking about, not having to talk much, just keeping an open ear for Fleur, being able to see the views of Hogwarts all the while. It was really exciting because I hadn't really been able to do it before now. The only thing that could have made the experience better was if I had a cup of tea.<p> 


	5. A Handsome Face

That afternoon I took myself and a hot cup of tea to watch students put their names in the Goblet of Fire.

It was interesting watching children sacrifice their lives just for the sake of adventure and glory. I would never be the type of person who would willingly put herself in danger's path, ever. I definitely didn't have the guts to do anything like that. I wasn't even the type to put myself out in the open to meet new people, or make friends, so doing something as bold as to enter the Triwizard Tournament was an insane thought to me.  
>I opened my book, <em>Hogwarts, A History,<em> and read while enjoying my tea and observing the applicants for the Tournament.  
>A lot more girls from Beauxbatons submitted their names than I expected. Almost everyone in my school was like family to me, and thinking of any of them in harm's way hurt me to think about. It was their will, however, to follow the path to glory, and I was no one to stop them.<br>Most of the students to enter their names were from Durmstrang, which wasn't unexpected to me. They were all strong, physically and magically, in that school, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that they would all be successful wizards once they graduated. Their Quidditch team was supposedly superb as well. Beauxbatons unfortunately didn't have a Quidditch team, as it wasn't an elegant sport. I was sad to hear that Quidditch would be postponed at Hogwarts so that they Triwizard Tournament would be held there, but there would be Qudiditch matches I would get to watch again eventually.

There was a loud commotion, a lot of laughter and cheering, and in ran the two red-headed twins that I kept seeing around the school. They were definitely entertaining, if anything.  
>All the kids running behind them were cheering, and they all stood up on the risers around the hall.<br>"We've done it!" Their dark-skinned friend said, and I saw as Ron Weasley make his way into the room, followed by an awkward boy with glasses and a girl with bushy hair, who carried a book twice the size of the one in my hands.  
>She took a seat on the risers and I saw her roll her eyes exaggeratingly. "It's never going to work, you know." She said matter-of-factly, and opened her book to read.<br>"'Course it will, 'Mione," one of the twins said, and wrapped her arm around the other twin.  
>"It's a fool-proof plan." The second one finished.<br>"What plan?" Ron Weasley said, dumbly, and the twins grinned.  
>"Aging Potion, dungbrains!" they said in unison, "We've only got to be a few months older."<br>At this, I accidentally laughed. What idiots.

Laughing, apparently, was a mistake, as one of them jumped up the risers to me, sitting down and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Something funny dear?"  
>The other one followed, doing ths same thing on the opposite side of me. Everyone was looking at us, and I felt a small heat rush to my face.<br>"I mean, your Headmaster drew that age line.." I started. "There's no way such a simple age potion is going to infiltrate that."  
>"You see, pretty lady, you people have no faith!" The one to the left of me said, and the one on the right finished the sentence for him.<br>"It's so simple that there's no way the Headmaster thought to include it in his Age Line!"  
>I shook my head, chuckling again, and they made their way back down, taking pieces of paper out of their pockets, and the three boys jumped over the age line.<br>They weren't rejected, and everyone cheered, my eyebrows raising. Their plan seriously worked?  
>They put their papers into the Goblet, turned around, then started bowing and doing a dance around it.<br>I shouldn't have questioned if their plan actually worked. It obviously didn't, and the fire turned red, and all three boys were shot far from the Goblet. They all landed right on their bottoms, and everyone began laughing at them. The laughing became a roar as they both suddenly grew long, grey beards.  
>The twins looked at each other, and both spoke, "You said it would work!"<br>The girl with the book, Ron Weasley, and their other friend, dragged them out of the hall, and I assumed to the Infirmary in an attempt to get rid of their beards.  
>They were definitely funny, that was for sure, but perhaps not very wise. An Aging Potion? How incredibly dim-witted.<p>

Viktor Krum eventually made his way to the Goblet, entering his name as well, and for some reason I had a heavy feeling in my heart that he'd be the one to enter the Tournament from Durmstrang.  
>It wasn't long after that, that my Beauxbatons girls accompanied Fleur to the Goblet, supporting her wholeheartedly after she told them she'd be entering her name.<br>If anyone would be successful in this Triwizard Tournament, it'd be Fleur. I just hoped that if she was chosen, she wouldn't be hurt, or worse.  
>They sat down next to me after Fleur put in her name, chattering about how they thought the Tournament would go. I kept reading, finishing up my tea, and another boy from Hogwarts entered the room, seemingly slightly nervous. I watched him closely, shamelessly. His robes were yellow and black, so that put him in the Hufflepuff House, which was well-known for their hard work and loyalty. He was tall, his hair shaggy, but kempt. His face seemed stern and serious. Not that I was one to fawn over a boy, but he was extremely handsome.<br>But he seemed nervous to put his name in, so why was he?  
>He noticed me staring and stared back as he stretched his arm, putting the paper that contained his name into the cup. When he put his arm back down, he sighed deeply, and smiled at me, which I returned. Then, he did the unexpected: he came over to me.<br>"Hi." He said, and I felt all my friends' eyes drilling into me. I didn't really know what to do, I never had a boy approach me like this.  
>"Hello." I said back, nervously, the smile still on my face.<br>"May I ask why you were staring at me just now?" His smile turned into a smirk, and my smile fell. He seriously just called me out in front of all these people? I heard a couple girls chuckle behind me, and realized that they weren't the only ones watching what was happening.  
>The whole room was.<br>"Uh.. I was just watching people putting their names in the Goblet.." I stumbled on my words. What was I supposed to say to that? _Yes, I thought you were really handsome, so I couldn't really stop myself from staring_?  
>He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that so?"<br>He crossed his arms, faking a pout. "And here I hoped it was more than that."

Wait. Wait wait wait a minute. Was this Hufflepuff boy flirting with me?  
>Me, Sofie? When Fleur was sitting right next to me? Was he blind?<p>

I giggled, so unlike me. "Well, perhaps it was a little bit of that as well."  
>He smiled again, extending his hand, which I took in a shake.<br>"Well then. My name's Cedric. Cedric Diggory."


End file.
